


A Noted Grave

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Melancholy, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: Within the city many things are lost, here, it is a grave.





	A Noted Grave

Here within the city many things get lost unto the abstract mind. People therein to, especially the dead. A sad fate unto those who have served, military, or history, as hero's, or long forgotten Shinobi of the past.

Yet, there do remain those who hold a candle of rememberance, perhaps as a kindness or something more. As spirits of the dead uprisen again. None knew for certain the reason for their dedication for those long passed, though, none bothered to stop their kindest either.

Even now.

An elder gentleman no one local could recognize had taken his place by a warring stone. Marked clear by a long black trench coat, a propped umbrella of green, and a old notebook protected by his hands and the small alcove of shelter he had made.

He was writing fastly in penmenship, and slow in thought. With a utensil of old, a quill pen, certainly not used commonly anymore. Jolting down desjointedly, notes, or a poem, ideas at least, any looking could tell. Occasionally his hand would wonder and scratch to his head, with pen in hand. Though his focus never wavered.

An hour passed, and the unknown man took out a pot or a bowl of some sort, olden and made not of porcelain or plastic, but clay. Placing it on the grave and giving a gentle bow of deep respect. This before snapping his notebook shut, putting it under his coat and slowly walking away.

In the same vein of oddity, a week or so later a stone arrived. It was placed upright onto the grave with the greatest of care. Reading with words:

**I discovered I am not a frog afterall. **  
**Nor are you. **  
**Though upon our journey the adventure continues. **  
**That, I find to be my greatest joy**  
**For a frog never stops hopping**  
**And nor do you. **

It was unnamed for author, though many who had seen surmised it to have been the man with the long white hair. It was a sweetened sentiment, and none saw fit to remove the headstone. 

Though, a young girl running by with her mother struggling to keep pace. She questioned the grave, she questioned many things. Giving her mother rest, and learning anew, for she knew little. Today was a special day on the calendar, and she didn't know why that was either. "Mumma, why do they make smoke on the cliffside today?" 

She asked. Her Mother, glad for the distraction looked to it, and smiled. Not many knew, visitors to the city certainly didn't understand it. "Why, it's Hokage Day Sakura-chan, we light the smoke to honor our ancestors." Her daughter stared at her in confusion. 

Still not understanding, Sakura pointed to the grave nearest her. "Are they our ancestor?" The woman heaved a sigh, and questioned the torment of parents everywhere and their questioning children. 

"No dear." Pouting, Sakura looked again. She was a smart girl, and was attempting to figure out why they weren't rather then others. 

No answer came to her, but she did find an empty ramen bowl. 

"Mumma, aren't these supposed to be left full for the spirits?" 

"They are. Someone must have been hungry. Speaking of, we're going to be late for supper missy." They hurried off. 

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this was a dream I had. I wanted to write it down because I thought it would have been a good way for Naruto to end rather then what we had.


End file.
